The present utility relates generally to a parallel transmission device for reflection means and scanning means of a scanner, more particularly, to a parallel transmission device which can ensure the ensure the absolutely parallel movement between reflection means and scanning means, and move the reflection means and scanning means with speed ratio 2:1 during and after the scanning procedure.
The conventional scanner include generally a light source, reflection mirrors, camera and CCD (charge coupled device) to control the optical path. More specifically, the light generated by light source is impinged upon the object to be scanned and the reflected by the object is reflected by a reflection mirror to the camera. The light focused by camera is sent to a CCD to transform the light into analog or digital signal.
However, in above-structured scanner, reflection means (reflection mirror) must move the same distance as that of scanning means, because light source, reflection mirrors, camera and CCD are arranged on the same module. Accordingly, the space reserved for the movement of reflection means is considerably large and influence the arrange of other devices.